Black Widow's Bite
Black Widow's Bite is an electroshock weapon, created by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tech Directorate, that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two shaped bracelets worn by Black Widow. Each bracelet is marked with blue lights from electrical capacitors and electrical wiring that appear when activated and allow their wielder to electrocute enemies by making contact with a pair of electrical probes. History After joining S.H.I.E.L.D., Black Widow was equipped with her on personal weapon created by S.H.I.E.L.D., a pair of bracelets, dubbed her "Bite". She would wear these whenever she wore her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, allowing her to be armed at most times. When she went to find Ivan Vanko at Hammer Industries Headquarters to stop his attack, she suited up, equipping her bracelets to help in the fight.Iron Man 2 Black Widow would go on to receive a modification for her bracelets, giving them a glove attachments and blue lights. During a security exercise on board the S.H.I.E.L.D.Helicarrier, Black Widow got the opportunity to test her Bite against an "infiltrator". However, the weapon malfunctioned after the first shot and she was forced to discard it.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative When the Chitauri forces invaded Earth during the Battle of New York, Black Widow used the Bite in the fight to electrocute several enemy troops by jamming her charged fists into them, while engaging them in her unique style of close combat.The Avengers fighting against pirates]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. sent STRIKE, Captain America, and Black Widow to recapture the Lemurian Star, Agent Romanoff used the Bite to take out a pirate guarding the ship's engine room. She also used the Bite's capabilities to dispense Taser Disks to temporarily disable the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 's modified Bite]] Before the Ultron Offensive, Romanoff acquired a more powerful version of the Bite from Tony Stark, which causes the piping in her suit to light up and glow. During the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, she used the weapon to defeat several HYDRA soldiers. Romanoff later used Bite, along with her new taser batons, during the Battle of Sokovia, taking down dozens of Ultron Sentries with a combination of her weapons and martial arts mastery.Avengers: Age of Ultron uses her Bite on Black Panther]] During the Attack on the IFID Headquarters, Black Widow ineffectively employed her Bite against Crossbones, finding that he no longer felt pain. Black Widow would make use of her Bite and batons again during the Avengers Civil War as she fought on Iron Man's side during the Clash of the Avengers. Restrained by Ant-Man, Black Widow zapped him with her Bite, sending her miniaturized opponent flying away as he was forced back to his original size. Later, acting against her team, Black Widow covered the escape of Captain America and the Winter Soldier via Quinjet by using Taser Disks fired from her Bite to hold off Black Panther.Captain America: Civil War stops Hawkeye from jumping]] After her actions during the Avengers Civil War, Romanoff continued using her Bite while on the run. She had her Bite equipped with her during the Infinity War, however she did not use it.Avengers: Infinity War When the Avengers went to ambush Thanos at the Garden, Black Widow equipped her Bite once again, going in with as much firepower as they could bring. However, she again was not able to use her Bite. During the Time Heist, Black Widow used her Bite to stun Hawkeye, as the two fought for who would sacrifice themselves, shooting a taser disk at him, allowing her to run for the edge.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities *'Electrocution' - The Bite's main function is to deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate the target. *'Grappling Hook' - The Bite also contains a grappling hook able to support Romanoff's weight and slow her descent in case of a fall. *'Taser Disk Shooting' - The Bite also shoots Taser Disks, which are small disk-shaped objects that deliver a electric discharge with the purpose of incapacitating and disorientating targets.The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Taser Batons' - The Bite's new upgrades by Tony Stark allow for the use of expandable batons that can be charged by the gauntlets and used in close combat. *'Electrical Blasts' - The Bite's new upgrade allows for a projection of focused electricity to knock the target unconscious or disrupt any electromechanical device from either a long or short distance.Avengers: Operation HYDRA *'Garrote' - The Bite contains a length of wire Romanoff can use to strangle or block blows from opponents. Appearances Trivia *In Iron Man 2, Black Widow wears a pair of bracelets reminiscent similar to the Black Widow's Bite during her raid on Hammer Industries searching for Ivan Vanko. However, these bracelets do not have the same glove attachments and blue lights and are not used like the Black Widow's Bite in The Avengers. This pair was most likely a prototype or an older model. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Files' name for the Black Widow's Bite is the "Widow Stings". References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Video Games Items Category:Video Games Weapons Category:Black Widow (film) Items Category:Black Widow (film) Weapons